


Mada has Fun

by Raisin_brans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Other, fem!madara - Freeform, quick drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisin_brans/pseuds/Raisin_brans
Summary: just a quick drabble of Madara fingering herself at her desk. essentially what it says on the tin





	Mada has Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Perelka this is your fault

Of fucking course, Madara would be horny now, what else could possibly conspire to annoy her today? Thoughts of her clan elders and tax ledgers, her usual failsafes to banish arousal, proved too intangible to stand up to her body's insistence. She grits her teeth, unable to ignore the warm sensation seeping into her core. 

“Fucking fine!” she shouted at no one in particular, undoing the tie on her trousers. If a quick release is what it took to get her back on task, so be it. Her chilled fingers made the sensitive skin above her mound twitch as they descended to her core. Already her underwear sported a slight damp spot, much to Madara’s chagrin, she had hoped to at least avoid physical evidence. 

Without preamble, she snuck two fingers into her already yawning pussy. Now was not the time for teasing, there would be evening after evening where she could take her time with herself, imagine what a lover would do. For now, however, she needed it quick and efficient. She allowed herself a few seconds to adjust to the chilly intrusion, before crooking the calloused tips of her fingers hard into her g-spot. The result was quick, a shock of pleasure radiating out from her core in every direction, in the back of her mind, she preened a little at the force of her walls, how strong they clamped down on her fingers. Strong, no man could last if they tried.

All thoughts of the paperwork quickly flew out of her head, all her energy now focused on her weeping pussy. Frustration bubbled up at her pants, they were just getting in her way and making this whole process difficult, so she quickly shed them, barely making sure not to rip the seams and give the game away. With a sigh of relief, she spread her legs, bearing her center to the entire room. The cool air heightened her senses, gently blowing across the damp delicate skin of her labia.

The reprieve did not last long. Madara kept up with her two fingers massaging her g-spot frantically, now letting the fingers of her other hand play with her folds. The skin was so soft and fragile in her hands, gliding between her fingers like dew-covered gossamer. Madara would be a liar if she claimed to not find her own body attractive, and she had had to make do with clones in especially isolated circumstances. There was no need for such measures now, she was more than enough by herself. 

So far, she had left her clit untouched, and the little pearl was straining out of its hood, begging her for attention. Madara gave a quick glance to the clock in the corner of the room. 10 minutes had already passed, and it was probably about time to start wrapping up. She knew her body well, it would be easy. A third finger found its way into her clutch, gently stretching her passage, even more, digging into her g-spot and massaging her walls with ever-increasing fervor. With her other hand, she gently began to roll her clit in her fingers. The spike of pleasure pulled her back off the chair and drew a gasp from her lips. A few more rolls were all it took before she was squirting over her hands and leaving a sticky little puddle on her office chair. Her climax drew out for several minutes, leaving her much more relaxed, but her paperwork just as unfinished.


End file.
